


you can never tell who the gamemaster is

by yamasou



Series: apartment (she)bangs [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Costumes, Foot Jobs, M/M, yagyuu gets off on niou pretending to be yagyuu ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamasou/pseuds/yamasou
Summary: Niou just wants to write his paper.





	you can never tell who the gamemaster is

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MidnightFragments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments) in the [potpromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/potpromptmeme) collection. 



> god i really wanted to get this out of my system so here it is i'm sorry i'm so shameless
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yagyuu's roommate in college is a mystery: it's been two weeks since the school year started, and though it's obvious his roommate comes and goes by the mess he leaves behind in their dorm, Yagyuu is yet to see him.

"Stop." 

"I have the faintest idea of what you're talking about." 

With a sigh, Niou sets his pen down and taps the tip of it against the wood of their dining table. He's claimed the dining table as his work station for the night, intending to finish a book report that's due three days from now. Yagyuu, on the other hand, has purloined a small portion of the table so he can eat dinner.

"I can tell what you're doing. You think I don't know, but I've known you for some time now. I can tell what's going on in your head," Niou says, a small hint of exasperation leaving his lips. 

From how Niou has to swallow and how his lips purse, though, Yagyuu could tell that it wasn't exasperation but something else building up in him. 

It's been over a semester since Yagyuu moved into Niou's apartment. They have been sharing the same place for a close to half a year now. Their first meeting was strange (funny, Niou would say) but that night after Yagyuu waited for Niou so the two of them could actually talk properly for the first time ever and then arrangements were made, living in the same apartment has been "okay". Niou would argue that it's been hilarious. Then Yagyuu would retort with "on his behalf", and then Niou would laugh and brush it off with a teasing "whatever. You like it, anyway." 

Yagyuu does. It's tolerable and admittedly, while Niou's nature is to create trouble, it can be enjoyable from time to time. He would have moved out otherwise. Niou's constant flirting attempts with Yagyuu have created a huge black cloud of tension around the apartment. Yagyuu _ insists _ that he does not like the flirting and the teasing, but it's difficult to argue when Niou is on his knees or when his back is against the cold mattress, only for his body to feel warmth provided by both their lust. It's difficult to argue when Yagyuu sees colours more vividly before his vision gets blurry even with his glasses on.

Niou says Yagyuu's just shy. Probably embarrassed that he gets off due to his roommate. Probably embarrassed that he sometimes gets off with the help of his roommate. Probably embarrassed that he sometimes gets off with his roommate. Niou doesn't really mind. It's hilarious that Yagyuu reacts this way, and getting under his skin always makes things more than worthwhile.

Except for that time Niou pulled the fire alarm in the Economics building while dressed as his roomie. That was a bit too much, he realises later. Both of them received demerits for that and had to do community service for an entire month. Yagyuu didn't even let Niou in his room for a week.

"Stop slurping."  Niou frowns, expression of displeasure written all over this face. There's an intense amount of coldness oozing from his aura before he grunts and goes back to his paperwork. 

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. It's unbecoming of me," Yagyuu says, but he takes another forkful of carbonara just to do the opposite of what he says he would. Bits of white sauce jump back onto his plate, but from how he's been eating since ten minutes ago, his cheeks and his chin have white sauce splattered all over it. 

Ten seconds later, Niou jumps and almost hits his knee on the underside of the table. He glares. A few seconds later, he jumps again, his cheeks more flushed than it's ever been. It's a face Yagyuu's never seen of Niou before. "Stop what you're doing with your foot!" 

Yagyuu chortles before pushing his plate to the side. The light overhead even reflects against his spectacles to offer some sort of evil glint that could usually only be found in cheesy movies. Some of Niou's papers are crumpled in the process, but he doesn't seem to care. He splays his hands against the surface of the table and leans forward. His leg is retracted from its stretched position so he doesn't fall off his chair, but before doing so completely, his toes brush against Niou's crotch just enough to agitate the other some more.

"Will you stop working now?" There's only a brief pause before he continues. "Let me help you relax as I suck you off, Niou- _ kun _ . I've always wanted to hear you try and say my name while I drive you crazy—" 

"That's not—"

Yagyuu chuckles, though this time, it's a bit more playful. The voice that leaves his mouth is Niou's this time, though, and the man on the other side of the table believes that the game of the two of them pretending to be each other for the evening is over. "You don't think I don't know you yet? I've been observing you for months. I think it's obvious when you want me and when you want to do things to me. You can tell me, it's okay."

Yagyuu—the actual Yagyuu Hiroshi dressed in Niou's clothes for their stupid game—clears his throat. A bead of sweat slides down from the side of his face to his chin and he swallows. A nail dances against his notebook, the edge of some pages getting curled in the process. Then, once he's found the composure that's always been his, he responds. "You shouldn't project your fantasies onto me, Niou-kun. But if you'd like to continue this game against the wall, then I suppose it would be disrespectful of me not to comply." 

Niou laughs heartily, and at some point, his tears have touched the lenses he's wearing and he has to take it off so he can wipe it against his (Yagyuu's) shirt before putting it back on. He pushes his seat back to get up. With a push of the glasses up the bridge of his nose, he gets back into character. 

That night, Yagyuu admits to himself that he does like the idea of pleasuring Niou. It's always been the other way around—not that this time was any different given the costumes, but it's a step forward from his reluctance. Eventually, he'll probably be able to be as casual as Niou about sex and what comes before and after it and say those words himself.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's confusing, they've been switched at the beginning and towards the end go back to being themselves 8)


End file.
